Un corazón Dividido
by Karen Rouse
Summary: Summary: Un matrimonio Forzado, ambos se ven obligados a casarse amando a otras personas, ¿podran amarse Edward Y Bella?, lo que ellos nose imaginan es que el Matrimonio Forzado fue la causa y el efecto fue el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Espero les guste mi historia. Los personajes les pertenecen a la hermosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía… y mi beta, que me ayuda con mis locas ideas, Karen Bennett Cullen.

Sin más, las dejo leer… si les gusta, ¡ya saben! Síganme o déjenme revs, para saber sus opiniones, y críticas "constructivas".

Un besote a todas las que lean.

Capítulo 2: "El comienzo del fin".

_Flashback._

Estaba fuera del colegio esperando que llegue mi chófer para llevarme a casa, cuando de pronto alguien susurró en mi oído.

—Hola, bonita. —Sonreí, di media vuelta y vi al encantador Jasper Cullen, mi novio—. Bella, ¿estás bien? —Debí quedarme callada por un buen tiempo.

—Estoy bien, Jasper, debo decirte algo muy importante. —Suspiré y contesté—: Me voy a casar…. con Edward. —Miré su rostro y estaba devastado igual que el mío. En ese instante no pude evitar llorar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pronto descendieron por mis mejillas.

—¡Jasper, te ves mal, contéstame por favor! —Él estaba quieto en un lugar, mirándome a los ojos, luego vi que también estaba llorando.

—¿Por qué, Bella, por qué tiene que ser así? —Su voz sonaba aguda y angustiada.

—Porque así lo quiso el destino —lo silencié entre las lágrimas, lo besé y le dije—: Adiós, Jasper, te amo. —Di media vuelta y me alejé algunos pasos de él, de pronto tomó mi brazo y giré la cabeza.

—Bella, no me hagas esto —me susurró suplicante.

—Si me amas me vas a dejar ir —murmuré mientras miraba mis zapatos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? La persona que ama lucha por su amor, y yo lucharé por ti.

—Déjame en paz, por favor. Aléjate de mí, lo nuestro se terminó. —Traté de no mirarlo a los ojos, o si no fallaría mi fuerza.

—Bella, no me hagas esto —lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Jasper… —Ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar, el dolor me consumía—. No entiendes, me voy a casar y nunca volveré a estar a tu lado, déjame en paz, por favor. Ya no quiero verte. —Vi su expresión, jamás me perdonaría. Me miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes claros, en ese momento llegó mi chófer, y estacionó el auto—. Jasper, suéltame por favor, no quiero que nos vea el chófer.

Soltó mi brazo, di media vuelta y corrí llorando hacia el auto sin mirar atrás. El chófer bajó y al verme en ese estado me preguntó:

—¿Está bien, señorita Swan?

—S-Sí…va-mos. —Entre el llanto le respondí, subí al auto y me fui.

_Fin del Flashback _

Estaba sentada frente al espejo viendo mi hermoso vestido de novia y mi ramo de lirios blancos con cinco rosas en el centro. Esos viejos recuerdos abrieron de nuevo mis heridas, no evité llorar, muchas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. De pronto escuché que la puerta se abría y entraba una sonriente Rosalie, y detrás de ella una enana: Alice. Mis dos hermanitas. Rápidamente bajé la cabeza y sequé mis mejillas. Levanté mi rostro y Rose dijo:

—No hace falta que finjas frente a nosotras.

—No estoy fingiendo nada, Rose. —Ella se puso en cuclillas al costado de mi silla y Alice hizo lo mismo.

—Hermanita, no queremos que te pongas así, al menos ponte rubor —dijo Alice y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Sí, Bella, ponte rubor. —Apoyó Rose, mientras que las dos tomaron mi maquillaje y empezaron a maquillarme cada una de mis mejillas y mis párpados, luego de terminar empezaron a ponerme rímel por las pestañas y por último, Alice me puso un labial rosa un poco fuerte con brillo. Me miré al espejo… parecía un payaso, mis hermanas eran unas obsesionadas por el maquillaje.

Ya estaba lista, me levanté de la silla y Alice habló:

—Yo llevaré la cola del vestido. —La miré extrañada.

—Pero si tú eres mi dama de honor —le contesté.

—Lo sé, pero aun así llevo la cola de tu vestido —dijo sonriente.

Amo a esta enana y a mi ricitos de oro. Rose recogió su bolso de la mesa y abrió la puerta, Alice tomó la cola de mi vestido y caminamos hacia la puerta, bajamos y saludamos al portero, que por cierto me deseó muchas felicidades, miré a la calle para ver si encontraba un auto lujoso que me llevara a la iglesia, pero en lugar de eso me encontré con una carroza como la de Blancanieves. Dios, por qué justo a mí.

—No me digan que voy a subirme ahí. —Las chicas soltaron una carcajada.

—Sí, a tu suegra se le ocurrió que deberías llegar a la iglesia en una carroza —contestó Rose. Ambas me miraron de una manera burlona.

—Vamos, hermanita, debemos irnos ya —dijo Alice, mientras ella me ayudaba a subir a la carroza, en cambio, Rose subió a su auto y nos fuimos a la iglesia.

Veinte minutos después llegamos a la iglesia, Alice bajó primero y me ayudó a descender. Ella tomó la cola de mi vestido, mi padre me estaba esperando en las puertas de la iglesia que estaban cerradas, él se acercó a mí y tomó mi brazo enredándolo con el suyo.

—Estás hermosa, princesa —susurró cerca de mí.

—Gracias, papá —murmuré.

Caminamos y nos paramos frente a la puerta. Sonaron las campanas y las puertas se abrieron, todos se pararon y me miraron. Estaba muy nerviosa, mis piernas temblaban. No eran nervios de felicidad, sino por el dolor que sentía en mi corazón.

.

.

Edward POV.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró Bella, estaba muy linda… Hacia honor a su nombre, llevaba un hermoso vestido, en la parte de la cadera se ajustaba a su cuerpo, tenía diseño floral y la pollera era enorme y ancha, era como el vestido de Blancanieves. Ella venía hacia mí y no pude evitar pensar que, en vez de Bella, podría ser Kate entrando en la iglesia y viniendo hacia mí, pero enseguida deseché esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Bella por fin llegó a mí.

—Aquí te entrego a mi princesa, cuídala, Edward.

—La cuidaré, señor Swan. —Él me entregó el brazo de Bella, quien me miraba con tristeza.

El padre empezó a hablar, sus palabras parecían eternas. Luego escuché un 'acepto' de parte de Bella, el Sacerdote me hizo la misma pregunta a mí y no dudé en decir:

—Acepto.

—Puede besar a la novia —dijo el padre.

Di media vuelta hacia Bella, me acerqué a ella y le di un beso, me separé y la tomé de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de salida. Todos estaban alegres tirando pétalos de rosas y arroz y subimos a la puta carroza que mi madre eligió para Bella.

Veinte minutos después llegamos a la casa en donde sería la fiesta, bajamos de la carroza y entramos a la casa.

—Bella, quiero mostrarte algo. —Ella volteó y me miró.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?

—Necesito que me acompañes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me siguió hasta mi cuarto, me miraba extrañada. Abrí la puerta y le pedí que pase. Me miró sorprendida, pero entró al cuarto y se llevó una sorpresa al ver mi regalo.

—Espero que te guste, Bella. —Ella enseguida tomó el vestido y los zapatos.

—Muchas gracias, Edward —dijo exaltada y extendí mi mano.

—Vamos, debemos bajar. —Tomó mi mano y bajamos juntos.

Bella POV.

El vestido que Edward me regaló era hermoso, de color crema, al cuerpo y con un cinturón marrón precioso y los zapatos eran de color rosa, taco número catorce, eran divinos. Bajamos, pasamos al patio y Alice estaba ahí. No sé cómo rayos había llegado, ella nos dirigió hacia una mesa enorme para tres personas. Nos sentamos y Alice se ubicó a mi lado, poco a poco la gente iba llegando. Diez minutos después, todos los invitados ya estaban allí.

Esme subió al escenario y dijo unas palabras muy bonitas, luego Carlisle me dio "la bienvenida a la familia" y después Edward, él expresó un discurso muy conmovedor, luego bajó del escenario y volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Mi suegra nuevamente subió al escenario, yo volteé hacia donde estaba mi esposo, le regalé una sonrisa y él hizo lo mismo. Esme comenzó a hablar:

—Mi querida Bella, sube a decir algunas palabras. —La miré sorprendida, todos empezaron a gritar _"Bella, Bella, Bella"_ ¡Rayos! No tenía idea de qué decir, al parecer Alice se percató de lo que ocurría y me susurró al oído algunas palabras. Me levanté de mi silla y subí al escenario, me coloqué frente al micrófono, todos me miraban y se me olvidaron las palabras que iba a decir, entonces improvisé:

—Por fin llegó el momento esperado, uní mi vida a alguien que estoy segura que me hará muy feliz, de hecho, ya lo está haciendo… —Con eso terminé y bajé del escenario, volviendo a mi lugar…

Después de un rato pasamos a la pista de baile, bailamos el vals y después repartimos la torta. Veinte minutos después, todos salieron afuera a despedirnos, mientras Edward y yo subimos a su cuarto, él me esperó afuera mientras me cambiaba. Salí del cuarto, él hizo lo mismo y nos fuimos directo afuera a despedirnos de todos, Alice y Rose se acercaron y me dieron un abrazo.

—Te voy a extrañar, hermanita —dijo Alice con voz llorosa.

—Y yo a ti, enana. —Luego Rose me dio un abrazo.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar. —Las tres sonreímos y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, luego mis padres se despidieron de mí y se fueron a casa junto a mis hermanas…

Edward y yo subimos al coche y nos fuimos. Todo el viaje fue un silencio incómodo, llegamos a nuestro destino… al aeropuerto. _¿Qué rayos hacíamos en el aeropuerto?_

Edward me miró y dijo:

—Vamos Bella, debemos tomar un vuelo. —Lo miré asombrada.

—¿Un vuelo? Pensé que nos íbamos a quedar aquí.

—No, Bella. Debemos ir a nuestro destino, es una sorpresa.

—Pero si yo no tengo pasaportes, ni visa. —Sacó de su bolsillo dos pasaportes, eran nuestros_. ¿Cómo diablos él tenía eso?_—. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi pasaporte?

—Renée los consiguió a escondidas tuyas. —Él afirmó, yo estaba muy asombrada, esto parecía una película en la cual el protagonista siempre tenía todo fríamente calculado. Bajamos del auto y entramos en el aeropuerto, nos sentamos en la silla a esperar nuestro vuelo.

—_Pasajeros con destino a Brasil, por favor abordar el avión…._

Esa era la voz de la azafata. Edward me llevó del brazo, dimos los boletos de avión y pasamos. Nuestro lugar era en primera clase, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos eran las 23:26 de la noche, yo me acomodé en el asiento y me quedé dormida.

.

.

9 horas después…

Edward me despertó con un beso en la mejilla, lentamente abrí los ojos y lo vi a través de mis pestañas

—Bella, despierta, ya son las ocho de la mañana, debemos bajar.

Observé a los costados y vi cómo la gente se iba bajando, di un brinco desde mi lugar y ya estaba parada. Salí de ahí. Edward y yo caminamos hacia la puerta del avión en donde nos esperaban las azafatas y el capitán, en vez de haber una escalera había un enorme tobogán, jamás había bajado por uno….

Edward me tomó de la mano y me preguntó:

—¿Bella, estas bien? —Lo miré exaltada.

—Más que bien, súper bien —exclamé alegre.

—Qué bueno. —Eso fue lo último que dijo, recogimos nuestro equipaje y llamamos un taxi.

Diez minutos después llegó el taxi, acomodamos las maletas en el maletero y subimos. Yo estaba mirando por la ventanilla cuando Edward tomó mi mano, enseguida volteé la cabeza y él dijo:

—Bella, quiero que me prometas algo. —Lo miré.

—¿Qué quieres que te prometa, Edward? —le respondí.

—Promete que vas a intentar ser feliz a mi lado y enamorarte de mí. —Suspiró hondo.

—Te lo prometo, Edward — respondí y el levantó mi mano para besarla.

Diez minutos después llegamos, bajamos del taxi, Edward bajó el equipaje y le pagó al chófer. Toma mi mano y nos dirigimos a un pequeño muelle en donde había un yate. Yo volteé y miré a Edward extrañada, el solo sonrió.


	2. Mi esclavo

_**Un Corazón Dividido**_

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes les pertenecen a la Maravillosa Stephenie Mayer, la historia es originalmente mía. **

**Hola mis niñas/os gracias por leer, también quiero agradecer a mi Beta Karen Bennett, gracias por apoyarme en mis locuras y a FFAD** groups/betasffaddiction/** por asignarme a Mi beta hermosa…**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto.**

Capítulo2: "Mi esclavo".

Edward y yo subimos al yate con nuestro equipaje, el prendió el motor y empezamos a navegar por el era tan hermoso.

—¿A dónde vamos Edward?

—Es una sorpresa, pronto llegaremos –lo miré confundida.

—¿Edward puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, dime –Suspiré hondo.

—Cuando volvamos… ¿podrías dejarme visitar a un amigo?–Volteó y me miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué amigo? – no respondí. Sabía que sería incomodo decirlo ahora, pero tenía que ver a mi jasper, y explicarle mejor. A quien le estaba mintiendo, necesitaba mi dosis de él. El preguntó de nuevo, pero con su voz oscurecida – ¿quién es el amigo al que quieres ver, Isabella? Bella…

—Jasper. –el volteó y miró de nuevo el horizonte –. Lo lamento, no quería… solo quiero verlo, y explicarle mejor. No quiero que sufra.

—Veremos que pasará luego.

.

.

.

Treinta minutos después llegamos a una enorme isla, nos bajamos y también sacamos nuestro equipaje.

—¡Wow! Qué hermosa isla.

—La isla Esme, un regalo de Carlisle. — Me tomó de la mano, lo miré muy sorprendida y caminamos hasta la casa, la cual era una enorme mansión. Edward soltó mi mano y bajó las maletas en el suelo.

—Debería llevarte cargando, es lo que hacen los recién casados.

—No es necesario Edw… —No me dejó terminar, ya estaba en sus brazos, lo miré fijamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta de sus acciones, él solo sonrió.

Luego me bajó al entrar, miré cada rincón de la casa estábamos en la sala, a los costados estaba la cocina y al final del pasillo había una puerta, me preguntaba qué había ahí, porque Edward la miraba como si fuera una puerta para entrar a otro mundo paralelo. Era un exagerado.

—Bella… —dijo Edward, tocando mi hombro.

—Sí Edward, ¿qué pasa?

—Acompáñame. —Agarré dos maletas y nos dirigimos a aquella puerta, la cual era nuestra habitación. Puff, entramos y dejamos el equipaje en el armario. Él se paró ante mí, y observándome, luego se acercó, me dio un beso en la frente y se metió al baño.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana, así que fui a la cocina y abrí la nevera, la cual estaba completa de verduras, frutas, comidas enlatadas, y unas presas de pollo. Decidí coger la manzana y una gelatina. Me senté en la mesa y empecé a comer, cuando terminé mi desayuno improvisado, me levanté y me fui hacia la habitación a darme un baño. Cuando entré, Edward ya estaba vestido con unos bermudas negras y una remera con mangas de color gris. Cerré la puerta y Edward se cruzó conmigo, ni me miró. No sé qué diablos le pasaba, bueno no me voy a preocupar por él, y pasé al baño a darme una ducha.

Diez minutos después salí a vestirme. Abrí el armario y saqué una de las maletas, al vestirme volví a ponerla en el armario y vi un enorme bolso, el cual tenía una etiqueta que decía: _**De parte de Alice**_. Rápidamente la abrí y vi lo que menos pensaba, pero tratándose de Alice todo se esperaba, el bolso estaba lleno de trajes, cada uno tenía su etiqueta: _**Diablita sexy, enfermera traviesa, pequeña Gatita, etc. ¡Aww no!**_

Lo guardé enseguida antes de que Edward lo viera, luego vi otra maleta que decía: _**De parte de Rosalie. **_Tenía tres compartimientos, la curiosidad me llevó a abrir el primer compartimiento, estaba lleno de perfumes, cremas, y jabones en líquidos de mis esencias favoritas; el segundo compartimiento tenia CD's de mis canciones preferidas y el tercer compartimiento habían libros y algunas de mis películas favoritas, amo a mis hermanitas, pero cuando volviera mataría a la enana de Alice.

Ya eran las doce del mediodía, así que salí del cuarto y vi a Edward sentado en el sofá viendo televisión. Fui directo a la cocina, entré y saqué el pollo de la nevera, lo cociné, lo puse en un plato y comencé a comer, en eso llegó Edward y vio que aún había pollo dentro de la sartén, lo puso en un plato y se sentó frente a mí a comer.

—Bella, ¿tú preparaste el pollo?

—Sí, ¿no está bien cocinado? —Lo miré preocupada. Amaba cocinar, y si me quedaba mal me daría vergüenza.

—Está perfecto, Bella. —Sonreí, ya había terminado de comer.

Lavé mi plato, tomé un vaso de jugo y me senté en la mesa de nuevo. Edward y yo platicamos, luego miré el reloj, eran las 13:30, tenía mucho sueño por el cansancio del viaje. Me levanté de la mesa y le dije a Edward que iría a echarme una siesta, a lo que él me respondió:

—Ok, no duermas mucho, Bella durmiente. —Le regalé una sonrisa y me fui al cuarto.

Entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta, me acosté en la cama, puse mi alarma a las cuatro de la tarde y traté de relajarme, pero no pude.

No sé cómo esto podría funcionar, Edward y yo ni siquiera intercambiábamos palabras antes de la boda, nuestros padres nos obligaron a casarnos. Pensé en Jasper, en que de seguro estará sufriendo al igual que yo, Y también en Edward, él está tratando de que esto funcione, sé que está igual que yo, él amaba mucho a Kate, su primera novia, pero decidió aceptar este matrimonio porque ella le había fallado, fue lo único que me dijo Esme, pero jamás me dijo en qué le había fallado, y no le preguntaría aunque me diera mucha curiosidad, debía ser prudente.

Y luego pensé en mí. A mis padres o a los de Edward no les importó lo que nosotros pensáramos o sentíamos, yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando me comprometieron tenía apenas 17 años, ahora tengo 19. Sí, ya sé que soy mayor de edad, pero mis padres tienen demasiada influencia sobre mis hermanas y yo, tampoco digo que soy una vieja dominada, sino que mis padres eran muy intimidadores, y ahora, con el matrimonio me había librado un poco de ellos.

Tampoco quería dejarlos como los malos de la película, porque no era así, ellos me dieron la mejor educación. A mí y a mis hermanas siempre nos daban todo lo que pedíamos, la más mimada siempre fue Alice por ser la más pequeña. Traté de relajarme y en menos de diez minutos me quedé profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Mi alarma sonó, y obviamente me despertó. Lentamente abrí los ojos, y escuché el sonido de la ducha, miré el baño y la puerta estaba cerrada, al parecer Edward se estaba bañando, de pronto Edward salió del baño con una bata puesta, no pude negar que se veía sexy. Me levanté de la cama y él dijo:

—Hola, Bella, al fin te despiertas.

—Sí. —Sonreí—. Voy a salir del cuarto para que te puedas vestir. —Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Y como era de esperarse, mi torpeza se hizo notar, resbalé con una pulsera de perlas que se me había caído, y yo caí al suelo golpeándome muy fuerte mi trasero, sentí un fuerte dolor en la columna.

Edward se arrodilló a mi lado.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —Su voz sonaba angustiada.

—No, me duele mucho la columna. —Toqué mi espalda en la parte de mi cadera con una mano.

—Tranquila, no te muevas. —Me levantó en sus brazos, y me recostó en la cama.

—Me duele mucho, Edward —susurré con voz llorosa, casi inaudible, muy pronto mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Debo llamar a un médico —dijo ¿_Médico?_

— ¿Médico? Edward, ¿en este lugar hay un hospital?

—No, pero mi primo Lucas es Doctor. —Edward dio un brinco de su lugar, y se fue a vestir al costado de la cama, luego vino y tomó su celular, mientras que yo no paraba de sollozar por el dolor que sentía.

Edward Pov

No podía ver a Bella así, no paraba de quejarse por el dolor y estaba llorando, así que terminé de vestirme, tomé mi celular y no dudé en llamar a Lucas.

—_Hola, ¿quién es?_ —me contestó la voz de Lucas al otro del teléfono.

—Hola, soy Edward.

—_Ohh Edward, hermano, tanto tiempo_ —dijo Lucas emocionado.

—Sí, muchísimo, estoy aquí en la isla y necesito que vengas, por favor. —Estaba desesperado, Bella estaba muy mal.

—_Claro, pero, ¿qué pasa Edward?_ —Sonaba preocupado.

—Mi esposa sufrió un accidente y está muy mal.

—_Ok, estaré ahí en 20 minutos. _—Colgó

Corrí a sentarme en la cama junto a Bella, quien no paraba de llorar, tomé su mano, que era tan pequeña y suave, ella me apretó la mano muy fuerte. Así estuvimos por diez minutos y Lucas aún no había llegado. Bella se quedó muy callada y me miró.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? — Levantó la cabeza y me miró.

—El dolor ha bajado su intensidad. —Su voz sonaba aliviada.

Le di un abrazo, y en eso escuché que alguien tocaba el timbre. Fui a abrir la puerta principal y era Lucas. Al fin había llegado.

—Hola, Lucas. Acompáñame por aquí.

—Claro. Me siguió hasta el cuarto en donde estaba Bella.

Ella nos miró y preguntó:

— ¿Edward es él es tu primo?

—Sí, Bella, él es mi primo Lucas.

—Buenas noches, señorita, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —Bella empezó a explicarle lo que había sucedido. Él la examinó mientras yo esperaba afuera. Luego de unos minutos Lucas salió.

— ¿Qué tiene Bella? —Él me miró a los ojos, pensé que era algo realmente grave.

—Tranquilo, Edward. Tu esposa está bien, gracias a Dios su columna no se desvió.

—Pero, ¿seguro que ella está bien? —pregunté preocupado.

—Sí, Edward. Ahora está dormida, le di un sedante para calmar el dolor, es recomendable que descanse todo el día de mañana.

—Muchas gracias, Lucas. —Y después se retiró.

Fui a ver a Bella, estaba dormida boca abajo, supongo que por el dolor de la columna, así que me recosté en la cama junto a ella y me quedé dormido.

.

.

.

Desperté más temprano de lo normal, me levanté de la cama y fui directo al la cocina a prepararle algo a Bella. Preparé un jugo de naranja, manzana picada y un pedazo de pastel, después de todo, Bella es mi esposa, y todo esto que estaba haciendo era para tratar de ser feliz y hacerla feliz a ella. Fui al cuarto, Bella aún estaba dormida, así que dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

Me acerqué a ella, aparté su cabello castaño de su rostro, y le di un beso en la mejilla, mientras le murmuraba en el oído:

—Bella durmiente, despierta. —Siguió dormida como un tronco—. Bella, despierta o vas a seguir dormida todo el día. —Se puso boca arriba justo frente de mí, y volvió a dormir, para despertarla hice sonar mi campanita que justamente era para ella, ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

— ¿Edward, qué pasa? —Me observó a través de sus pestañas.

—Pasa que ya amaneció, ¿ya pasó tu dolor? —Me miró extrañada.

—Sí, estoy mejor, Edward. —Era tan irritante cuando se ponía cortante.

—Te traje algo para comer. —Me miró sorprendida.

—Y, ¿qué me trajiste? —Tomé la bandejita de su desayuno y se la di.

—Oh, gracias, se ve todo muy rico. —Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

—Ah, por cierto, mi primo dijo que de debes de descansar todo el día de hoy, así que seré tu esclavo por ti un día. — Volvió a sonreír—. Hasta te traje una campana para que me puedas avisar a través de ella, cualquier cosa que necesites. —Le entregué la campana.

—Oh, gracias, Edward. —Me dio un beso tierno en la mejilla.

—Me retiro para que puedas desayunar.

—Ok.

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la sala, a ver televisión…

.

.

.

Y así pasaron las horas, Bella hacía sonar la campana cada cinco minutos, volvió a sonar, así que fui al cuarto y entré.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Acércate, Edward. —Me extrañó su petición, pero aun así fui a su lado.

Me recosté en la cama junto a ella, se acercó a mí y me dijo:

—Edward, quiero que me cuentes más de tu vida.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Me intenté levantar de su lado, pero puso su mano en mi brazo.

—Por favor, tengo que conocer a la persona con quien me casé —me suplicó, y no pude evitarlo.

—Está bien, pero si yo te cuento, ¿tú también lo harás?

—Sí, te lo juro.

Y así le conté cada anécdota de mi vida, hasta incluso todo lo que pasó con Kate y lo mucho que la amé, pero no le dije lo que me llevó a separarme de ella. Bella hizo lo mismo, me contó todo lo sucedido con Jasper, sobre ella y su familia.

Entre clichés y bromas. Así estuvimos toda la tarde, hasta que cayó la noche y nos quedamos dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es originalmente mía.**

**Hola chicas, espero que les guste el nuevo Capitulo, gracias a mi beta hermosa Constanza Peña por betear cada Capítulo, gracias a ** groups/betasffaddiction/**por asignarme a mi beta hermosa….**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

Capítulo 3 "Un trato, una noche, una desilusión"

Bella Pov

Desperté y vi a Edward, estaba de espaldas roncando junto a mí, me levantéde la cama, cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y fui directo a la cocina.Él, había hecho mucho por mí ayer,así que, yo le preparé el desayuno.

Preparé pancakes y café, lo puse en la misma bandeja en la cual Edward me había llevado el desayuno,entré al cuarto y dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche, le di un tierno beso en la frente y él lentamente abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días dormilón —Edward sonríe.

—Buenos días,Bella.

—Mira lo que te traje —exclamé alegre.

—¡Oh que rico!, gracias Bella—expresó feliz.

—Edward…

—Sí, Bella.

—Edward, quiero que hagamos un trato —él me miró sorprendido.

— ¿Y en qué consiste el trato?

—Consiste… — suspiré— en que frente al mundo podemos fingir ser la pareja perfecta, aunque en la intimidad seremos los mejores amigos, pero sin derecho —Edward suelta una carcajada y pensé que lo había tomado en broma.

—Está bien Bella, tu trato me cae como anillo al dedo —él escupe en su mano y la extiende—. Trato hecho, pasala mano.

—No voy a estrechar esa mano, Edward.

—Si no lo haces, no hay trato.

No me quedó de otra, así que, estreché su mano

—Eres asqueroso, Edward —él rió a carcajadas.

—Gracias —vuelve a estallar de risa.

—Mejor me voy a duchar.

— ¿No quieres que me duche contigo?—dijo moviendo las cejas subjetivamente.

—Dije amigos sin derechos —él sonríe.

—A la orden señora— comentó sarcásticamente.

—Señorita por favor —Edward vuelve a reír como loco.

—Ok, ve a bañarte— me tiró una almohada, la cual tomé y le volví a lanzar.

Entré al baño a darme una ducha fría, diez minutos después salí a vestirme y Edward no estaba en el cuarto. Nosé a dónde rayos se había ido, salí del cuarto con un short negro corto y una blusa celeste, horrible combinación, pero me sentía cómoda con esa ropa. Al salir vi a Edward hablando por teléfono, fui a la cocina, puse café en mi taza, tomé asiento y empecé a beber de mi infusión. Edward entró a la cocina en ese momento.

—Bella, mi primo Lucas vendrá a almorzar con su familia.

—¿Hoy? —le pregunté

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Es que nosé qué cocinar.

—Tranquila, solo has tu especialidad.

—Ok.

—Pero no creo que lo sorprendas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque él es dueño de un bar y su esposa es una maravillosa cocinera —eso me sacó un poco de onda—. De hecho la isla está dividida en dos grandes partes, la mitad es de mi padre que es la isla Esme y la otra mitad es la isla Masen, que es de mi tío Mario Masen, el padre de Lucas.

—Genial —sonreí, tratando de no demostrar mi nerviosismo.

—Me voy a duchar, ¿quieres ducharte conmigo?

—¡Edward!

— ¿Qué?¿Por qué no quieres?

—No es parte del trato, ¿te acuerdas?

— ¿Porqué no añadiste amigos con derechos o amantes?

—Mejor vete a duchar —le ordené.

Edward se fue a duchar y luego salió con unas bermudas y una camisa blanca, yo entré a cambiarme, me puse un lindo y sencillo vestido y unas sandalias.

Cociné un rico chupe de pollo. Al poco tiempo, llegó Lucas y su esposa Romina junto a su pequeña hija Milena de tres años, la cual era una niña adorable.

Almorzaron con nosotros, se quedaron a platicar un rato y luego se fueron. Edward y yo nos pusimos a vertelevisión y de pronto Edward se levanta del sofá y se va al dormitorio, volviendo en cinco minutos, vistiendo de otra manera.

—Bella, quiero mostrarte un lugar.

—Ahora estoy muy cansada Edward —dije sin ánimos.

—Vamos mujer, no seas perezosa —él extiende su mano y yo la tomo para levantarme del sofá.

Salimos de la casa, y nos adentramos en la isla, realmente era enorme. Caminamos hasta que llegamos a una gran catarata, por debajo corrían las aguas sobre las piedras. Era hermoso. Me volteé a ver a Edward, se estaba quitando la ropa, supongo que para meterse al agua, quedando en bóxer se da un gran chapuzón, que alcanza a mojarme.

—Bella ven conmigo.

—¿Y mi vestido?

—Pues quítatelo y metete al agua conmigo.

—Ok.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me quité el vestido y quedando solo en ropa interior, Edward me miraba de una forma lujuriosa, eso hizo que me sonrojara un poco. Entré al agua, la cual me llegaba hasta la cintura, Edward tomó mi mano.

—Bella, vamos —empezamos a caminar dentro del agua, mis pies se hundían en la arena, llegamos a un lugar donde era muy profundo, el agua llegaba hasta mi cuello.

—El agua esta fría, Edward —él sonríe y me abraza.

—Tranquila, yo te daré calor —él sonríe de una forma poco santa y se acerca más a mí.

—Edward,¿qué haces? —pone su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

—Shh...No te muevas —él acerca sus labios y me da un beso, su contacto era tierno y apasionado. Poco a poco el beso fue bajando su intensidad y nos separamos.

—Edward, ¿qué fue eso?

—No losé —me contestó, entonces yo me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y lo besé, ambos luchábamos por el control, Edward ganó, yo solome dejé llevar por él. Luego nos separamos, nadamos hasta la orilla del arroyo, salimos y nos fuimos a la casa tomados de la mano, la sensación de su piel contra la mía era darme cuenta estábamos ya frente a la casa, nosé cómo rayos habíamos llegado tan rápido.

En un momento me di vuelta y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos, los cuales me hipnotizaron, Edward se acercó sigilosamente hacia mi cuerpo y me besócon pasión, me agarró de la cintura, yo di un brinco y ya estaban mis piernas rodeando su cadera, él me llevó al cuarto sin cortar el beso, abrió la puerta y me tiró en la ó lentamente sobre mi cuerpo, empezó a besar mi cuello, bajando hasta mi abdomen donde dejó tiernos besos, luego se apartó un poco de mí y me quitó el sostén, miró unos momentos mis senos, eso hizo que me sonrojara como un tomate. Edward se quitó el bóxer y luego me sacó el biquini, se colocó sobre mí y me hizo suya, en un movimiento rápido lo volteé, me coloqué en la posición exacta y en menos de diez minutos llegamos al cielo. Edward se echó a mi lado, ambos estábamos muy cansados. Ya había caído la noche cuando nos quedamos dormidos.

.

.

.

Desperté, estaba entre sus brazos, estaba roncando como una bestia, traté de moverme, pero su brazo y su pierna estaban sobre mí, quité su brazo y su pierna de encima y cuando traté de levantarme, sentí que dos brazos me tomaron de la cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo.

— ¿Adónde vas pequeña?—di vuelta hacia él y le di un beso en su nariz.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno, pero primero voy a ducharme —me levanté de la cama y le di la espalda, ¡EDWARDESTABA VIENDO MI TRASERO!, lo tapé con mis manos.

—No te tapes, te ves sexy —sonreí.

—Adiós, me voy a duchar.

—¿No quieres que me duche contigo? —mueve las cejas sugestivamente.

—No, gracias, mejor vuelve a dormir —él se acurruca de nuevo en la cama.

—Está bien.

Entré al baño, diez minutos después ya me había bañado y salí a vestirme. Edward ya no se encontraba ahí, me coloqué un short de vaquero corto y una camisilla gris, me dirigí a la cocina y lo vi cocinando algo, tenía puesta sólo una bata. Caminé hacia Edward y él rápidamente tomó mis brazos y me pegó a su pecho.

—No aguanté el hambre, así que decidí cocinar para los dos —me aclaró, yo lo abracé

—Ok —le susurré al oído, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Debo volver a cocinar —dijo apartándose de mí.

—Está bien —dije de mala gana.

Edward terminó los pancakesPancakes y el café, nos sentamos y desayunamos juntos, luego de terminar nos fuimos a ver a la sala una película, él me pidió que yo escogiera la película, fui a la maleta que Rose me había regalado y saqué una de mis películas favoritas _"Percy Jackson y el Mar de los Monstruos"._

—Esta película me encanta —nos sentamos en el sofá y pusimos el DVD en el reproductor.

—Ahora veremos qué tan buena es —sonreí, me levanté de mi lugar y me senté sobre sus piernas.

—El protagonista está mejor que la película —sonreí traviesamente y vi a Edward fulminándome con la mirada.

—Eso no es divertido para mí.

—Te pusiste celoso —le dije con voz de niña y empecé a darle besos en el cuello.

—No, no estoy celoso —me aseguró con voz molesta, mientras yo seguía dándole besos—.Así que te gustan los dioses olímpicos.

—Sí, me encantan, por eso me encantas tú, mi dios olímpico —Edward esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Te quiero Bella—Edward me besó tiernamente.

—Shh...Ya cállate, la peli está comenzando.

A mitad de la película Edward dijo que le gustaba la rubia, me dio rabia su comentario y le di un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—¡AY! Eso dolió —se quejó.

—Vas a pagar Edward Cullen.

— ¿Y qué me vas a hacer?—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Lo verás.

Me abalancé sobre él, empecé hacerle cosquillas por todo su hermoso y marcado abdomen, Edward reía como loco, hasta que sonó el maldito celular.

—Amor, puedes pasarme el celular —tomé el móvil de la mesita, amé que me digiera amor.

—Toma, amor —vi en el identificador que era Esme—.Es tu mamá

Él contestó el celular, se levantó y se fue a hablar. Estuvo cinco minutos hablando con ella, nosé

qué tanto le decía pero al fin colgó el celular.

— ¿Qué te dijo Esme?—Edward se sentó a mi lado.

—Me preguntó cuándo íbamos a volver—se inclinó hacia mí y empezó a besar mi cuello.

—¿Qué le dijiste?—empezó a subir sus manos por mis caderas.

—Que mañana volvemos —_¿mañana? Él dijo ¿mañana? _

—¡Mañana! ¿Por qué mañana?

—Porque hasta mañana tenemos permiso —Edward sonrió y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Pero yo no me quiero ir —hablé con voz de niña.

—No seas dramática —él ríe a carcajadas.

—No lo soy —me crucé de brazos, como una niña pequeña.

En ese momento la película había terminado, ya eran las once y media de la mañana, asi que fui a la cocina y preparé algo rápido, terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a dormir una siesta.

.

.

.

Me desperté al sentir que alguien trepa a la cama, supuse que era Edward, de pronto me giré y lo vi.

—Despierta, Bella Durmiente —me da un beso en la frente.

—Edward, déjame dormir.

—No, señorita, hoy nos vamos de parranda.

— ¿De parranda?

—Sí, Lucas nos invitó a una fiesta—dijo animado.

—¿A qué hora es la fiesta?

—Empezará a las siete de la noche, así que levántate y cámbiate que ya son las seis.

—Ok, señor dictador —él ríe a carcajadas.

**Edward Pov **

Bella se levantó de la cama y a pasos lentos se metió al baño, yo fui detrás de ella y entré al baño antes de que cerrara la puerta, ella me miró sorprendida.

— ¿Edward qué haces aquí?

—Me voy a duchar contigo —ella me toma del brazo y abrió la puerta.

—No, señor, vas a esperar a que me bañe y luego tú lo harás —con eso último, me sacó del baño.

Bella deja la puerta abierta, pero cierra las cortinas que tapaban la bañera, no quise acosarla más, así que, cerré la puerta del baño.

Veinte minutos después, Bella sale del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca, dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas blancas. Entré al baño y me di una ducha con agua fría, salí y me dirigí al armario, saqué una camisa negra, unos jeans y unos zapatos. Salí del dormitorio y vi a Bella sentada en el sofá poniéndose unas sandalias, se levantó y traía una blusa blanca con tirantes con diseños de flores en la parte de abajo y una falda de vaquero que llegaba hasta sus voy a dejar que nadie mire ni quiera tocar a MI ESPOSA, ella se acercó a mí

—Estás hermosa amor —ella sonrió y me dio un beso tierno.

—Tú no te quedas atrás. ¿Vamos? —nos tomamos de las manos y ella tomó su bolso con su mano libre.

—Claro.

Salimos de casa y nos fuimos caminando hasta la casa de Lucas, Bella estaba encantada con todos los animales que veía, a pesar de que apenas se veían por la oscuridad de la noche…Por fin llegamos a la casa de Lucas y nos recibió Milena, con una enorme sonrisa.

Nos fuimos de la casa de Lucas a la playa, donde era la fiesta. Había muchas personas, todos con trajes de baño, aunque Bella y yo estábamos muy formales, el equipo de sonido estaba afuera y la música estaba a todo volumen. Se sentía la suave brisa del mar y las olas que iban y venían.

—Bella, ¿quieres algo de tomar? —le pregunté casi gritando.

—Sí, algo no tan fuerte.

—Ok, quédate aquí, vengo enseguida.

.

**Bella Pov **

Edward fue a traerme algo de beber, mientras esperaba se acercó un hombre y me invitó a bailar.

—Hola nena, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

—Gracias, pero estoy esperando a algui… —el hombre no me dejó terminar y me arrastró del brazo a la pista de baile.

—Suélteme, por favor —le rogué

—No seas así, nena, tranquilízate, si la pasarás bien —diciendo esto el desconocido me pegó a su pecho. Apestaba a alcohol. Entonces, puse ambas manos sobre sus hombros, metí una pierna entre las suyas, el hombre sonrió, levanté la rodilla y lo golpeé tan fuerte que el tipo cayó al suelo.

—Eso es para que aprendas, idiota.

Salí corriendo de ahí, miré en todos lados y Edward no aparecía, fui a buscarlo y ahí estaba sentado junto a una pelirroja que reía como boba. Me acerqué a ellos y Edward me miró sorprendido.

—Cariño, así que estás aquí —le dije sonriendo de forma totalmente irónica, Edward me miró asustado.

—B-B-Ella —tartamudeó mi nombre— Te presento a Jessica, una amiga de la familia.

—Hola, Bella —habló la pelirroja boba.

—Hola—volteé y miré a Edward—.Amor ¿y mi trago?

—Disculpa amor, me olvidé.

—No importa, nos vamos —agarré el brazo de Edward—.Adiós Jessica, un placer conocerte. Yo estaba furiosa, como es que Edward se olvidó de mi bebida y encima estaba con la boba esa. Mientras caminábamos, nos encontramos con el hombre a quien golpeé.

—Preciosa, al fin te encuentro—Edward lo fulminó con la mirada—. Edward, hermano, tanto tiempo, ¿cómo estás?

—Nada bien, Mike —el tipo lo miró sorprendido—.Acabas de decirle preciosa a mi esposa —Edward lo empujó con la mano derecha, estaba furioso, yo puse una mano en su pecho, tratando de calmarlo.

—Edward, cálmate, por favor —le rogué.

—Disculpa hermano, no sabía que era tu esposa —se disculpó Mike.

—No me llames hermano —él me tomó de la mano—. Vamos, Bella.

Salimos de ahí y nos fuimos a la casa, cuando llegamos él se metió al cuarto y yo entré detrás de él.

— ¿Por qué Mike te llamó preciosa?—su voz sonaba furiosa.

—Nosé, bailé con él —me fulminó con la mirada—.Bueno, no fue bailar exactamente —me corregí cuando vi su mirada.

— ¿Cómo que bailaste con él? —me preguntó enfurecido.

—No bailé con él y qué importa, tú te fuiste a charlar con la tonta esa.

—Sólo charlaba Bella, tu bailaste con Mike y ni siquiera lo conocías—dijo casi gritando.

—Tú te olvidaste de mí, me dejaste sola, ese tipo casi me viola y te pusiste a charlar con la pelirroja sin cerebro.

—Y tú bailaste con un desconocido, como una zorra —¡zorra!, él se refirió a mí como una zorra, eso me dolió, realmente me puse muy mal y no pude evitar llorar.

—Maldito, hijo de perra, te odio. Fuera de aquí no te quiero ver —le grité y diciendo la última palabra le di una bofetada y corrí llorando hacia la cama.

—Bella, perdóname, no quise decir eso, amor perdóname —Edward tocó mi hombro, yo no lo voy a perdonar, quién se cree. Primero me dice zorra y ahora, piensa que con unas palabras lo voy a absolver de su blasfemia, está muy equivocado.

— ¡Suéltame! —grité y salté de la cama—.Vete de aquí, no quiero verte. ¿Piensas que te perdonaré con unas palabras? Eres un imbécil. ¡FUERA!

Edward sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta, yo la abro de nuevo la puerta y tiro unas almohadas cerrando otra vez. Me metí a la ducha con agua fría, para poder calmarme, salí del baño y me puse mi pijama.

Me acosté en la cama, tratando de dormir pero no podía y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, poco a poco fui perdiéndome en el sueño.

Hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

**!Fin!**

**.**

**Hola mis amores, disculpen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que tuve algunos problemitas, pero ya eso es pasado, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden dejar sus Reviews, un besote enorme y prometo actualizar mas de seguido, las quiero muchooo... **


	4. La Conspiración

"_**UN CORAZÓN DIVIDIDO."**_

**Hola mis niñas, desde hoy comenzamos con nueva Beta, espero que les guste el Capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es originalmente mía.**

**Capitulo beteado por: Constanza Peña S (Cony: D) (Betas FFAD)**

**Gracias a ****WWW FACEBOOK COM / GROUPS / BETASFFADDICTION**

**Capítulo 4:"La Conspiración"**

* * *

**Jasper Pov **

Había llegado hace un día, en cuanto lo hice me encerré en mi cuarto. Todos aquí actuaban raro conmigo, me miraban con lástima. Eso hacía que mi estado de ánimo empeorara, cayendo en depresión.

Decidí dormir un poco, me tiré en la cama y me acomodé para dormir cuando de pronto alguien toca la puerta.

—Cariño soy yo, tu mamá, ¿puedo pasar?

— ¿Qué quieres mamá?

— ¿Esa es forma de contestar a tu madre?

—Mi madre—lo dije sarcásticamente—, mamá.

Ella abrió la puerta y entró, se sentó en la punta de la cama y me miró con sus ojos color avellana.

—Hijo, amor no quiero que estés así, no puedo verte así cariño.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que esté mamá? Tú me apartaste de la mujer que amo.

—Yo no te aparté de nadie, ella aceptó casarse con Edward y lo hizo.

— ¡Mamá por Dios, no seas cínica, tú y sus padres la obligaron!—dije alzando la voz.

—No me vuelvas a hablar así, respétame que soy tu madre. Debes aceptarlo, Bella y Edward ahora son marido y mujer,y espero que respetes eso.

—¡¿Respetar?!—bufé—.Mamá, no puedo ver algo así con respeto, eso del casamiento de ellos es solo una fachada, ellos ni siquiera se aman.

—Pues eso ya no es tu problema, eso queda entre ellos dos. Llegan hoy y no quiero que molestes a Bella o a Edward, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Molestarlos, yo?, pues no voy a molestar a tu hijo favorito. Ahora sal de mi cuarto por favor.

Ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se fue; enseguida cerré la puerta, me acosté en la cama tratando de recobrar el sueño, pero no pude, estaba muy afectado por la discusión con Esme, entonces decidí darme una ducha con agua bien fría.

Entré al baño, diez minutos después salí y me vestí.

Prendí la laptop para distraerme un poco, revisé mi correo electrónico y en la bandeja de entrada había un mensaje de un correo desconocido. Lo abrí y decía lo siguiente:

"_**Hola Jasper, espero que me ayudes, sé que lo que voy a decir es algo completamente descabellado, pero es por una causa noble: el amor.**_

_**Debemos separar a Edward y Bella, terminar con este teatro ridículo que tus padres y los de ella montaron, yo amo a Edward. Sé que le hice mucho daño y por eso quiero remendar mi error, pedirle perdón y volver a estar junto a él.**_

_**Espero contar con tu ayuda, estoy aquí en Nueva York. Shopping Center Municipal a las tres de la tarde.**_

_**Atte. Kate" **_

¡Wow!, estaba muy sorprendido. No sabía si aceptar o no su propuesta, aunque pensándolo bien, ella tenía razón, todo esto es un teatro montado por nuestros padres y ya era momento de acabar con todo esto.

Tomé las llaves de mi coche, salí de la casa, entré a mi automóvil y me dirigí al Shopping Center, ya que eran las dos y media de la tarde, pronto sería la hora de la cita con Kate.

No había mucho tráfico, así que llegué en poco tiempo, salí del coche y entré al edificio, como era enorme resultaba difícil encontrar a alguien aquí. Aquí hay seis pisos y decidí subir al segundo.

Había traído la laptop conmigo, le envié un mensaje al correo de Kate, diciéndole que venga, que ya estoy aquí.

Me fui a la cafetería, me senté en una de las mesas y pedí un capuchino.

.

.

.

Diez minutos después, llega Kate, rubia y glamorosa como siempre, ella me saluda con beso en la mejilla y se sienta frente a mí.

—Hola Jasper, tanto tiempo.

—Hola ex cuñadita —dije sarcásticamente.

—Deja el sarcasmo para otro momento Jasper— sonreí.

—Estás muy guapa, incluso mucho más que antes.

—Gracias, cambié mucho Jasper, no solo en lo físico.

—Vamos directo al grano Kate, cuéntame con lujos de detalles tu plan —Kate sonrió con ironía.

Y me explicó todo, la verdad su plan estaba fríamente calculado. Consistía en 5 pasos, y según ella aún no era tiempo de dar el primer paso.

—¿Cuento contigo Jasper?

—Ya sabes que sí, pero hay algo que no entiendo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que no te quedó claro?

—Dices que no nos vamos a ensuciar las manos, sino que otros lo harán.

—Así es mi querido Jasper, no somos nosotros los que se ensuciaran las manos, yo contrataré a dos personas más. Dime todo lo que sepas sobre las futuras actividades de Edward y Bella.

—Sólo sé que Edward trabajará con mi padre en las próximas semanas, en la constructora que nos heredó el abuelo.

—¿Pero tu padre no era doctor?

—Sí lo es, él solo es el dueño de la constructora, Edward será el gerente general; papá seguirá en su hospital.

—Ok, debo irme, hablaremos de nuevo… Adiós.

—Ok… Adiós.

Ella y yo nos retiramos, ella salió primero del Shopping. Según ella, debería esperar 5 minutos y luego irme, pero al cuerno lo que diga Kate.

Estaba en la escalera mecánica, al llegar al piso de abajo, una mujer que iba muy aprisa chocó conmigo.

Sus bolsas cayeron al suelo, bajé para ayudarla, al levantar la cabeza me di cuenta que era Alice Swan, la hermana menor de Bella.

—Alice, eres tú—ella levantó la cabeza.

—¡Jasper!—sonaba sorprendida—.Ya volviste de tu viaje.

—Pues… sí llegué ayer, te acompaño.

—Claro.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje?—preguntó Alice.

—Realmente triste, por causa de ya sabes que—Alice me miró apenada, mientras salíamos del lugar.

—Oh, lo siento Jasper… No quería…—la interrumpí.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Alice se despidió y entró a su coche; yo hice lo mismo, arranqué mi auto y me fui de ahí sin rumbo fijo.

No me había fijado en lo linda que es Alice, tiene la piel blanca como la nieve, su corte de pelo le queda súper bien, era corto hasta su cuello y tiene unos hermosos ojos azules… Pero qué me pasa, ahora no tengo tiempo de pensar en mujeres, excepto que sea mi Bella.

Ya no quería ir a mi casa, así que decidí irme a mi departamento de soltero, cinco minutos después, llegé al edificio y subí al ascensor.

Fui a mi cuarto a ver televisión.

**Edward Pov**

Me había portado como un completo idiota con Bella, ya estábamos en el avió todo el camino, no cruzamos ninguna palabra, ella ni siquiera me miraba. La comprendo la traté muy mal y me arrepiento de eso.

.

Al fin llegamos, el avión está aterrizando y la azafata nos pide que bajemos.

—Bella, debemos bajar—dije tratando de romper el silencio.

Ella solamente se levantó sin decir una palabra, se dirigió hacia la puerta, yo fui detrás de ella, bajamos las escaleras y fuimos a recoger las maletas.

Nos estaban esperando Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Renée, nos acercamos y las hermanas de Bella empezaron a gritar su nombre, mientras que Emmett sólo sonreía como un idiota. Alice y Rosalie abrazaron a Bella por unos segundos y luego se apartaron, ambas me dieron un beso en cada lado de mi cara, Bella las fulminó con la mirada, al menos eso me hizo sentir mejor y Emmett me dio un gran abrazo que casi me deja sin aire.

—Emmett, ya suéltame —él soltó una carcajada y me soltó.

—Ya te extrañaba, hermanito.

—Y yo a ti grandulón. Debemos irnos —agarré la mano de Bella y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, aunque ella rápidamente zafó su mano de la mía.

Nadie pareció notarlo, sin embargo, vi la mirada de Alice, creo que ella si lo notó. Fuimos para nuestros coches.

—¿Bella vas conmigo? —pregunté y ella me lanzó una mira furibunda.

—No, voy con Alice y Reneé —eso fue bastante humillante para mí.

—Lo siento hermanita, pero tú te vas con tu marido a tu nueva casa. Mamá y yo iremos a hacer algunas compras para la casa, ¿mamá nos vamos? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí… Vamos —dijo Reneé, parecía confundida, pero luego subió al coche y Bella subió al mío de mala gana.

.

Veinte minutos después llegamos a casa.

Emmett nos ayudó con las maletas, entramos a la casa, luego fuimos al cuarto para ordenar nuestras cosas.

—Me voy chicos, no hagan diabluras —con eso último se fue, llevándose la mirada fulminadora de Bella.

—Idiota —murmuré

—Edward, yo dormiré en la cama y tú en el sofá —la miré sorprendido, me estaba echando de mi propia cama.

—¿¡Qué!? Isabella, estás loca, no voy a dormir en el sofá.

—Primero me tratas de perra y ahora de loca —me dijo casi gritando.

—Ay por Dios Isabella, ya perdóname, supéralo —le hablé sarcásticamente.

—¿¡Superarlo!?—exclamó enojada—. Edward, me trataste de zorra y de loca, ahora me dices con todo la normalidad del mundo que lo ¡supere! —la última palabra me la gritó tan fuerte, que pensé que quedaría sordo.

—No seas histérica, no me grites—ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

—No soy histérica y si te grito es porque te lo mereces, por imbécil —con eso último salió y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—Histérica—murmuré para mí.

Pero ¿quién se cree ella? Piensa que voy a dormir en el sofá ¡Ja!, está muy equivocada.

.

**Pov Bella **

Salí muy nerviosa de ahí, Edward es un idiota .Nosé qué le pasa, era tan tierno y amable conmigo y ahora cambió totalmente, creo que está mostrando su verdadero yo.

Bajé las escaleras y en eso me encuentro a Esme, la verdad es que no quería hablar con nadie.

—Bella,¿qué pasa? Los gritos se escucharon hasta aquí.

—Nada, una simple discusión —mentí, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

—¡Ah!Bienvenida amor —me da un abrazo.

—Gracias, Esme.

—Quise hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, pero no tuve tiempo, así que decidí hacerla mañana.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí, ¿qué te parece la idea?—la verdad odio las fiestas de Esme, siempre son muy aburridas, pero no podía hacerle un desaire.

—Excelente, yo te ayudo en lo que pidas.

—Aww querida, pero ya tengo dos asistentes personales.

—¿Y quiénes son?—el fondo sospechaba de quienes se trataban—.

—Son tus hermanas, Rose y Alice, las dos son un amor—esas dos, bueno ahora sé que la fiesta será divertida.

—¡Ah! Qué bueno.

—Querida, me encantaría seguir con la plática, pero debo ir a la vemos—nos despedimos y Esme se retiró.

Esme es la dueña de "_Diamante Cullen"_, una de las marcas más importantes de lencería de E.E.U.U. Ya se acerca su fecha de lanzamiento, está a punto de lanzar su colección "Dulce Amor" Primavera/Verano. La verdad siempre admiré a Esme por eso, es una mujer emprendedora y creativa.

Me senté en el sofá para ver televisión, nadie estaba en la casa sólo yo y… el imbécil de mi marido.

Hablando del rey de roma, Edward bajó y se dirigió hacia a mí, apagué la televisión, me levanté de mi lugar, pasé junto a Edward sin decir ni una palabra, él tampoco dijo nada.

Subí al cuarto y al entrar me llevé una grata sorpresa, las maletas ya estaban en el closet, corrí y revisé los cajones, todo estaba ahí, muy ordenado, hasta mi ropa interior. Eso removió mis sentimientos, me sentí un poco mal por haberme comportado así con Edward, entonces bajé del cuarto y me dirigí hacia él, quien me miró un poco extrañado.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá, Edward me miró, pero volvió a concentrarse en la televisión.

—¿Qué pasa Bella?

—Pasa que quería pedirte disculpas por haberte gritado.

Edward volteó y me miró a los ojos,tomó una de mis mejillas con su gran mano y me dijo:

—Soy yo el que debería pedirte perdón a ti, me porté como un idiota contigo debí llamarte… como lo hice, en ese momento estaba muy furioso y celoso, no soporto que otro hombre te mire como lo hizo el idiota de Mike ni que te llamen preciosa.

Me quedé mirándolo, me encantó lo que me dijo y de un impulso lo besé, con pasión y ternura. Al principio él estaba sorprendido y luego respondió el beso, éste fue tierno y con pasión, poco a poco fue bajando su intensidad y nos separamos por busca de aire.

—¿Eso...significa que sí... sí me perdonas?—preguntó Edward con el aire entrecortado.

—Sí, eso significa que sí te perdono—dije y lo volví a besar, luego de unos segundos nos separamos.

—¿Ahora me puedes llevar a la casa de mis padres?

—¿¡Qué, justo ahora!?

—Sí—afirmé—.Por favor, Eddie, necesito verlos, ya hace mucho que no los veo y quisiera hablar con mis hermanas—hice un puchero y Edward asintió de mala gana.

—Está bien, pero luego me vas a recompensar por dejarme con ganas—dijo Edward con voz ronca y se separó de mí.

—Espérame un ratito, me voy a arreglar, quédate aquí —dije mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.

—Ok, pero no te tardes mucho.

—Ok—grité antes de subir.

Subí al cuarto emocionada, lo que acababa de pasar fue increíble. Edward es muy tierno y lindo cuando se lo propone, pero aún así había una parte de mí que seguía molesta con él. Mi "orgullo" estaba sentido, pero el orgullo puede esperar, en cambio lo que siento por Edward no.

Entré al cuarto y me dirigí al closet, nuestro armario era enorme y está en una habitación dentro de nuestro cuarto, saqué un vestido nuevo que Alice me había regalado hace poco, era blanco con motas rojas, Alice sabe que los amo con motas, era sobre la rodilla,con divino, me metí al baño a darme una ducha.

.

Diez minutos después salí del baño, me dirigí al closet en donde había dejado el vestido sobre uno de los pufs, agarré el vestido y volví a la habitación. Me sequé con la toalla y me puse mi vestido, luego fui de nuevo al closet a escoger los zapatos, me los puse, agarré mi bolso y bajé.

Miré a Edward, quién tenía una cara de aburrido, me acerqué a él, en cuanto se percató de mi presencia volteó a mirarme, me miró de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro.

—Oh cielos santos, Bella… Estás, estás hermosa—yo solté una risita y acomodé mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y le sonreí.

—Gracias Edward, ¿nos vamos?

—Claro, preciosa—yo me giré y Edward aprovechó que venía detrás y me dio una nalgada.

—¡Edward! No hagas eso —le regañé

—Ok, pero asegúrame que esta noche tendremos algo de diversión—dijo con picardía, mientras salíamos de la casa y no dirigíamos al coche.

—Está bien—le dije con un tono seductor—.Pero sólo si te portas bien.

—¡Enserio!—exclamó Edward emocionado, mientras abría la puerta del coche, asentí juguetona y una sonrisa nada decente se dibujó en el rostro de Edward.

—Sube al coche, ya quiero llegar a la casa de mis padres.

—Ok nena, no te apures—dijo Edward subiendo al coche y cerrando la puerta.

Él arrancó el auto y nos fuimos rumbo a la casa de mis padres.

.

Diez minutos después llegamos, Edward se bajó y me abrió la puerta del coche.

—¿No te vas a quedar a saludarlos?—pregunté.

—Lo siento nena, pero debo volver a casa a resolver algunas cosas de mi futuro trabajo con Carlisle.

—Ok —dije inclinándome para besarlo, él me rodeó con los brazos y devoró mi boca.

—Te veo en la noche, en casa—de pronto una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios—.Nos espera una noche bien divertida—dijo dándome un último beso, escuché que alguien carraspeó detrás de nosotros y nos separamos de inmediato.

—¡Baja! Derraman demasiada miel—dijo Alice, con una sonrisa burlona dirigida hacia mí.

—Hola hermana—la saludé, aún rodeada por los brazos de Edward.

—¿Y no piensas soltar a tu marido y darme un abrazo? —de inmediato, me separé de Edward y fui corriendo a abrazar a mi hermanita.

—Te extrañé —dije con la cara escondida en su hombro.

—Yo también, hermanita—dijo separándose de mí.

—Hola, Alice—la saludó Edward.

—Hola cuñadito, veo que estás muy contento con mi hermana.

—Contento no, ¡feliz! —sentí como me ruborizaba.

—Demasiados halagos, ya vete Edward—lo despedí y él me miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y asintió.

—Adiós amor—dijo besándome y luego subió a su carro y se fue.

—¡Guau!, que enamorados están—dijo Alice, mientras yo seguía mirando el auto de Edward desaparecer colina abajo—. Vamos, entremos a la casa.

Yo seguí a Alice, mi antigua casa no había cambiado en nada, siempre hermosa y reluciente. La residencia era realmente una mansión, no una casa normal, era de 4 pisos, recuerdo que mi habitación estaba en el tercero. El cuarto era el ático, al cual sólo subí tres veces en mi vida, le tenía mucho miedo, ya que siempre veía películas de terror, y los espíritus siempre aparecían en el ático.

Subimos al tercer piso, al cuarto de Alice, el de ella quedaba junto al que era mío.

Entramos y ambas nos sentamos en el sofá, platicamos toda la tarde, luego llegaron mis padres y me invitaron a quedarme a cenar. Cené con ellos y luego llamé a Edward a que viniera a recogerme, me despedí de mis padres, en cuanto Edward llegó subí al coche y nos fuimos rumbo a casa.

—Hola amor, ¿cómo estuvo tu tarde?— preguntó Edward.

—Bien,¿y la tuya? ¿Hablaste con Carlisle?

—Sí. Adivina, voy a ser gerente general de la constructora.

—¡Oh, qué maravilla! ¿Y cuándo empiezas?

—En dos o tres semanas—Edward volteó y me miró—. Así que ahora ya no podremos vernos tan de seguido.

—No importa, igual pienso ir a tu trabajo a acosarte—dije y le sonreí pícaramente.

—Ok, yo te estaré esperando y preparando el escritoriopara hacer el amor sobre él—explicó Edward con la voz ronca.

—Eso me excita—señalé con una sonrisa nada santa.

Unos minutos después, llegamos a la casa, Edward estacionó el coche en el estacionamiento y entramos a la casa.

Subimos al cuarto, yo me dispuse a darme un baño y Edward insistió en bañarse conmigo, así que lo acepté, salimos del baño y cada uno entró a su closet, a ponerse la pijama, yo me puse un short y una camisilla, Edward tenía unas bermudas y una remera gris.

—Amorcito, acuérdate que tenemos algo pendiente —dijo Edward, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

—Hoy no bebé, estoy muy cansada.

—¡Qué! Linda,tú me lo prometiste.

—No lo prometí, lo aseguré que es distinto.

—Vamos Bella, cúmpleme este deseo—dijo Edward palmeando la cama, para que me acueste a su lado.

Me acosté en la cama a su lado y me tapé con las sábanas hasta mi cintura, Edward empezó a besarme el hombro y luego fue bajando hasta mi brazo, yo me removí en la cama y me di cuenta que estaba a punto de caerme, la cama era muy pequeña.

—Edward, amor, creo que uno de los dos tendrá que dormir en el sofá, hasta que tengamos una cama más grande.

—Sí, pero esta cama sirve para hacer el amor hasta el amanecer—dijo Edward mientras besaba mi cuello.

—Edward, hablo en serio, tú dormirás hoy en el sofá.

— ¿¡Qué!?, no tú irás.

—Machista y egoísta, tú irás a dormir en el sofá.

—Pues si yo soy machista y egoísta, tú eres feminista.

Y así discutimos y peleamos de nuevo, hasta que Edward se fue a dormir en el sofá.Yo me acomodé en la cama para dormir. Estaba muy molesta con Edward, Pero por el cansancio, me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Fi****n**

**.**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo, no Olviden dejar sus Revs,y no se acostumbren a las peleas de Bells y Edd, ya vendrán tiempos Mucho mejores...**

**PD: Los proximos capitulos subiran de tono chicas, asi que desde ahora ya les voy avisando, preparense para lo que viene...**


End file.
